Alea Jacta Est
by Amako-sama
Summary: PWP - Crack!fic. Quirell et Lord Voldemort sont sans aucun doutes des jeunes gens tout à fait charmants. Mais ne leur faite pas respirer de pâquerettes. Les conséquences pourraient être fâcheuses. (Ou comment éviter sept tomes à JK. Rowling en moins de deux mille mots).


Je vous demande à tous, tous autant que vous êtes, d'oublier que c'est moi qui ai écrit ça dès que vous aurez lu le dernier mot. J'ai simplement joué au jeu de Dupond et Dupont publié sur AO3, sous le nom de "Bang-bang cul-cul : le générateur de fanfictions slash". J'ai joué honnêtement, voilà pourquoi le résultat est aussi scandaleux.

Les résultats des dés étaient : Quirell/Voldemort, personnages dieux du stade, le reniflement de pollen rend les idées pas très catholiques, dans un placard de Poudlard et du féminin dans les dialogues. Bon, y'a pas de dialogues, donc...

Adieu, pardonnez-moi ce qui va suivre.

* * *

Voldemort n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa journée, et de toute façon c'était bien connu qu'il ne devrait pas affronter Harry Potter avant la fin de l'année. Et puis, de toute façon, quand on est piégé sur le crâne d'un de nos plus fervents serviteurs, on a pas exactement son mot à dire. Alors quand Quirell décida d'aller parcourir gaiement les champs fleuris qui entouraient la forêt Interdite en ce printemps humide, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put que suivre le mouvement en reniflant de mépris derrière son turban trop serré.

Oh, il ne se plaignait pas du corps en lui-même, Quirell était définitivement divin, mais c'était la situation qui était gênante. Imaginez un peu, coincé dans une couche-culotte pour crâne, surmontant un corps de rêve totalement inaccessible. Une honte, vraiment. Et s'il n'y avait que ça pour accroître sa mauvaise humeur. Mais non, bien sûr. Le professeur sous couverture semblait totalement l'avoir sorti de son esprit – ce qui, étant donné les circonstances, était plutôt ironique – et s'était allongé dans un parterre de fleur et babillant béatement à la vue d'une coccinelle. Et Lord Voldemort se retrouva littéralement le nez dans les pâquerettes.

Obligé de respirer les effluves fleuries des appendices végétaux sous ses narines, il retint un éternuement. Il devait être allergique à ces saloperies. Soupirant avec lassitude, il prit son mal en patience et attendit que Quirell daigne bouger son corps de rêve pour le sortir de là. Après tout, cela faisait onze ans qu'il attendait de pouvoir botter le cul de gamin à la cicatrice, il pouvait bien attendre une après-midi supplémentaire sans subir de dommages conséquents, à part au niveau de sa dignité foulée au pied – ou ici, au nez.

Le professeur finit cependant par se rappeler de se présence, puisqu'il se redressa en s'excusant, bafouillant cette fois avec toute la conviction du monde, sous les remarques acides de Voldemort qui l'accablait de reproches. Voulant bien faire, Quirell tira sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort pour défaire son turban et permettre à son maître de respirer, tout en le masquant aux yeux du monde. Cependant, l'effet combiné du pollen de pâquerettes magiques et du sort de confusion eut un résultat des plus fâcheux. Parce qu'en lieu et place du turban se tenait un beau jeune homme, musclé jusqu'aux yeux et à la peau d'une crémeuse couleur biscuit.

Quirell déglutit. Lui-même n'était pas mal, avec son teint d'albâtre et sa musculature fine, mais là on atteignait un tout nouveau niveau. Il sentit le désir tirailler son bas-ventre et il retint un soupir d'attente. Le jeune homme en face de lui lui lança un sourire carnassier qui fit tressaillir le professeur.

- Alors comme ça Quirell, on essaye de m'étouffer dans les pâquerettes ?

- Maître ? Est-ce vous ?

- En chair et en os !

- Mais comment...

- Aucune idée, répondit joyeusement le Lord. Par contre, je sais une chose. Tu dois être puni pour ce que tu as voulu me faire.

L'idée ne mit qu'un instant à pénétrer le cerveau embrumé de désir de Quirell, et il ne lui fallut qu'un instant de plus pour acquiescer vivement. Voldemort eut un sourire dépravé et le saisit par la main, le tirant vers le château sans prendre la peine de se soucier de son absence totale de vêtement. Celui lui servirait, de toute façon. Il avait l'impression que les pâquerettes n'étaient pas exactement des fleurs comme les autres, si l'érection qui le tiraillait était une preuve.

À peine parvenu au château, il gravit rapidement les marches et se jeta dans le premier placard à sa portée, entraînant Quirell avec lui dans l'espace confiné. Le professeur couina quand Voldemort le plaqua contre lui, pressant sa virilité contre son érection naissante, envoyant une décharge dans son corps et le faisant bander également. Le placard était vraiment ridiculement petit, et les deux hommes étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, limités dans leurs mouvements, ce qui augmentait la friction entre leurs régions équatoriales.

Voldemort plaqua Quirell contre la fragile porte de bois, pressant avec avidité son corps contre celui de son partenaire. Il sentait déjà à travers les vêtements la bosse formée par l'excitation de son serviteur et se sentait tout aussi excité par l'idée de le prendre, là, maintenant, dans un placard à balais, au nez et à la barbe du vieux fou de Poudlard. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du professeur, l'embrassant brutalement avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'entrée de sa bouche. Le Lord enleva un à un chacun des vêtements de Quirell, sans cesser de l'embrasser avec passion. Il lui enleva son pantalon, sous lequel se trouvait un caleçon déformé par une impressionnante érection.

Léchant d'un geste inconscient ses lèvres, le professeur voulut baisser la tête, gêné, mais Voldemort l'en empêcha d'un nouveau baiser, plaquant une main contre la bosse de son caleçon et la massant doucement. Puis il descendit dans son cou où il laissa une traînée de baisers papillons, avant de se diriger vers un téton durcit de plaisir qu'il prit en bouche, suçotant habilement et caressant toujours le membre de l'autre à travers le tissu.

Quirell laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, excitant davantage le Lord qui se pressa et descendit jusqu'à son caleçon en dessinant ses abdominaux de sa langue. Avec ses dents, Voldemort fit descendre le boxer du professeur, dévoilant alors son érection dure comme de l'acier. Le Lord déglutit : il avait très envie d'y goûter. Il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation, les yeux écarquillés de désir. Levant la tête vers son serviteur qui le regardait faire avec une expression tout à fait éblouissante d'abandon, Voldemort enfonça le membre de Quirell au plus profond de sa gorge, avant de lécher, le mordiller tout le long. Mmmh, c'est trop bon, pensa le professeur, gémissant sans aucune retenue sous la caresse humide et pressante.

Le Lord posa une main sur la base de sa verge tendue de plaisir et serra doucement, caressant les bourses de Quirell et le faisant gémir de nouveau. Il accéléra le mouvement de va-et-vient de sa bouche tout en caressant son partenaire. Le professeur enfonça ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux bruns pour le tirer vers lui et lui arracher un baiser, lui soufflant à l'oreille que s'il ne le prenait pas sur le champ, il irait le dénoncer au Directeur. La menace fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet dans le corps de Voldemort qui dut retenir un grognement de désir.

Plaquant plus fermement Quirell contre le mur, il récupéra sa baguette tombée au sol et agrandit un peu le placard d'un sort, avant de lier les poignets de son serviteur au plafond à l'aide liens créés par un coup de baguette. Le professeur émit un son rauque, excité comme jamais. Le Lord leva ses doigts vers le visage de Quirell qui se fit un plaisir de les lécher sur toute leur longueur, se tortillant inconsciemment d'anticipation. Voldemort redescendit ensuite, écartant les cuisses du professeur d'un geste. Il introduisit doucement un doigt dans son intimité, rapidement suivi d'un second. Quirell poussa un gémissement de douleur, très vite suivi par une vague de plaisir quand Voldemort heurta sa prostate. Il gémit, demandant pour plus.

Avec un sourire sournois, le Lord se releva et pressa tout son corps contre celui du professeur, leurs virilités se rencontrant tandis que Quirell écartait inconsciemment les jambes en préparation. De ses bras puissants, Voldemort souleva son amant et le plaqua contre le mur, s'enfonçant en lui sans prévenir avec un soupir ravi, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, de surprise et de plaisir confondus. Le Lord attendit un instant avant de continuer, mais Quirell s'impatienta vite et commença à bouger par lui même, tout en se saisissant de sa virilité. Le plaisir qui montait en eux était exquis.

Voldemort commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il accéléra au fur et à mesure des demandes de son amant, butant toujours plus fort contre sa virilité, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir débridés.

- Quirell, murmura le Lord, ses yeux roulant de plaisir. C'en était trop pour le professeur, qui jouit entre les mains de Voldemort. Ce dernier le suivit aussitôt dans un cri d'extase.

La respiration sifflante, tous deux tremblant après l'orgasme fulgurant qui venait de les saisir, ils prirent un moment pour retrouver leur souffle. Puis le Lord se retira de son amant, lui arrachant un dernier gémissement de plaisir. Tâtonnant à la recherche de la baguette, il les nettoya tous les deux avant de prendre Quirell dans ses bras, somnolant déjà avant de rejoindre l'autre dans le sommeil dès ses paupières closes.

Quelques heures plus tard, un elfe de maison ouvrit le placard, les trouva tous les deux et averti les autorités compétentes, pensant à un couple ordinaire. Il fut établi qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort. On convoqua les Détraqueurs, les deux hommes furent embrassés et Harry Potter évita sept malheureuses tentatives d'assassinat.


End file.
